Samus's Newfound Naivete
by SamusLinkMarioKirby
Summary: Samus fights her nemesis yet again, and somehow loses. If only she had known the cause of her defeat.


My first fanfic. Written while listening to the pillows (BTW, that is correct). Yay! And thanks for reading. Helps me a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not Metroid or its characters. Differences, there would be.

* * *

She looked at him with emerald eyes. Oh, how she liked him. If only she could express these feelings. But how? It would be odd for her straight-out say "Oh, hey, Adam, yeah. I have this crush, on you."

"Samus! Come on, suit up!" Adam, Samus's crush, said when she first started under his command. The Federation Army. That's where she first met him. He always wore an army uniform. Though at some anniversaries, such as the Federation's birthday and his own, he was more laid back and wore more casual clothing.

"'Kay, Adam. Hope you don't mind it taking, oh, five seconds," she teased, and spread her arms apart. The Varia Suit concealed her body, and the Arm Cannon enveloped her right arm.

The feeling gave Samus goose bumps. She loved being inside her Power Suit. And the love. That gave her goose bumps too. The fact that he didn't like her back, only as a friend, immediately made her goose bumps go away. Why doesn't he like me, she thought.

"Hope you don't mind me looking out the Federation headquarters with you," said Adam,

"Nope, not at all," she said. She didn't want to make him unhappy, saying "Please, don't. Leave me alone." She didn't want to think she didn't care about him. Especially at this time of distress.

Her home planet, K-2L, had just been destroyed. By, as you would probably guess, Mother Brain and Ridley. Samus's rage against Ridley and the Space Pirates were now reaching her peak. Why me? Why not... nevermind, she thought. She didn't want to happen to _him. _She would hate herself forever.

"Samus, we've already heard. Suit up." Adam walked away, patting Samus on the back. She happened to have her Zero Suit on, and the Varia Suit appeared on her again. She had the goose bumps again, and ran to her ship. Samus inserted her Arm Cannon into the holster, and her left clung to the ball pad.

"Samus, you in your ship?" asked Adam. He was in Anthony's ship, and it floated up. Samus's ship did the same, and followed Anthony.

"Yes, sir." God, it's been a while since she'd been to her home planet and had forgotten where it was. Next to Zebes, perhaps? In front of Phaaze, maybe? She didn't know anymore, and didn't care, actually. That was her turf! K-2L is meant for _humans_, and not Mother Brain and her underlings. She was birthed there, bled there, and met Adam there. The thought of him not meeting her and still living there made her cringe.

Would she be in the Federation Army if she hadn't met him? After all, she was enrolled because she was mentioned to Admiral Dane. Then she showed off her skills, and he was pleased. Especially with her defense, rolling and dodging meticulously at the right time.

Soon, they landed on the remnants of K-2L. She almost fell with the memories of Ridley's attack and the Space Pirates taking her just before the Chozo arrived and took her to their planet, Zebes. Why must Adam make her do this?

"You know this planet better than anyone else," he said. Right, like she remembers.

It was a short walk before she met eyes with the new Ridley copy, Ridley2. He was like Meta Ridley, except without the armor and more pink then a purple. She rapidly shot his wings, making him lose flight.

"You look as though you're unhappy. Why are you so distressed? 'Cause o' me? Mother Brain? Or is it because the Space Pirates are about to destroy this uninhabitable planet?" Ridley said. Samus took this as a retort, and leaped into the air and landed onto Ridley. She hurt a bit, since she hasn't done acrobatics like this since the Bottle Ship.

Ridley swiped his claws onto her suit, but the it wasn't severely scratched. She shot him in the eyes, and he focused on his vision more than Samus. He knew where she was, so why didn't he continue? She didn't want to know, because as long as she wasn't getting damaged, why should she care?

"Dammit! Samus, you bitch!" Ridley screamed. She waggled her fingers, wanting him to pay attention to her finger. He watched them, and she jumped and slammed her foot into his head. He fell onto the cracked earth, and dust flew away.

"You done yet?" Samus said. He shook his head, but only to get the dirt out of his eyes. He was nearly blind, thanks to Samus's kick. Finally he nodded. That wasn't good enough for Samus. She wanted him _dead_. Not to agree with her. It was his fault, K-2L was in this state.

"Kill me. You know you want to." Samus walked towards him, and aimed at him. He played dead, as Samus circled him. Finally she crouched, and Ridley grabbed her throat. He had a strong grip, and didn't let go. She was thrown into Mother Brain's ship, which was for bringing survivors.

"Let me know when you finally stop being a stupid and naive girl," said Ridley.

*Scene Break*

Samus woke up, five hours later, in her Zero Suit, on a sort of table. The kind that people perform surgeries on.

A Medical Space Pirate was right beside her, and so was Mother Brain in her body. She was smaller, about as tall as Samus.

"Welcome back," she said.

* * *

Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it. Hoping to continue in a bit.


End file.
